Astro & Cora Pt 8
by aclovesyou
Summary: Zella, Cora and Astro have excaped! But Stone knows... duh? Rated T for some sexuality. Not much though.


Stone charged towards the cell. The robot hard on his heels. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET HIM GO?"

"FOR ONE HOUR!" the robot whined. "THEY PROMISED!"

Stone wasn't listening anymore. He was in the cell holding a piece of paper. His hand was trembling with rage. On it, in neat little letters, were the words, "Robots are easily persuaded."

Astro's Point of View:

Astro dropped down on top of the five star hotel building. Sadly, not so gracefully. He tripped on a spare piece of wire that connected to the big, flashing lights of the hotel. Zella bounced somewhere to his left, and Cora fell on top of him.

"Mmmfh." Astro managed to say, through a mouth full of Cora's hair.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Cora sprung up and took a huge gasp of air. She then turned to Zella. Zella was desperately trying to re-do her makeup without a mirror. Astro silently laughed at her. Girls.

"Zella do you think we could get some new clothes with that card of yours?" Cora was asking her.

"Of course!" Zella huffed. "Why not?"

"I was just wondering where you got that credit card." Astro raised an eyebrow, "You're fifteen."

"Soooooooo…" Zella replied, looking at her reflection in a shiny box.

"Never mind. Let's get down from here and enter that hotel." Cora looked at Astro. Expecting him to fly them down or something.

Ha! Fat chance! "No way! I am NOT flying down THERE! I can see the headlines as: 'Bill Tenma's 'missing boy' turns up in a hotel room with TWO girls.'" Astro crossed his arms and shook his head up and down. Left and right. "That being said, Zella, check us into some rooms. One room for you girls and one for me."

"Then we can go shopping right?" Zella squealed, "Astro you'll love my fashion sense. I'm great."

Astro nodded nonchalantly. "Just go please."

Zella pranced down the rickety fire escape off to one side of the building. It was a long way down. Astro had to give her credit for not being afraid of heights.

Cora was staring at Metro city. "I wonder what my parents are thinking." she said.

"You and I both went missing at the same time. So they probably think you're with me. Safe?" Astro guessed, sitting back down and sprawling out on the pavement.

"Yeah."

Nothing more was said.

In about thirty minutes, Zella pranced back up. Her face was flushed with excitement. "I got us two rooms, as you requested," she fluttered her eyelids at Astro before saying more, "One with a hot tub and the other with a Jacuzzi. Big, fluffy beds and complimentary sleep stuff!"

"Great job!" Astro beamed, giving Zella a high five. Zella just about fainted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cora scowling.

Comfortably checked into their rooms, the three decided it was time to go shopping. When they got back home, each person had a whole new wardrobe. Astro was pretty happy Zella had come along. His clothes were falling off him they were so tattered.

"Well," Cora said, digging her hands into the pockets of her brand new cargo jeans, "Zella and I should head to our room. It's eleven and if we wanna get back before lunch tomorrow…"

Astro nodded, "Cool."

Zella and Cora ran off to their rooms. Astro stumbled over to his bed and jumped up on it. It was nice. He smiled. Things were going right now. How could Stone possibly find them?

Then something caught his attention. (It was probably the flung open door with Zella standing in the middle with her night gown on.)

Through his eye-slits he saw Zella cock her head and stride towards him. "Just came to say nighty night. What's the matter?" she sat next to him.

He hadn't noticed he was cringing. "Oh, nothing."

Zella hugged him. Astro hugged back. Hoping that would get ride of her. It did. She was dancing and twirling and singing in a horrible voice all at the same time when they released each other. She flew out the door, just beginning some Hannah Montana.

"Random." Cora's voice made Astro jump. "Ow!" the headless voice said.

"Cora?"

"Yeshpmfh!" Cora choked. It sounded like she was … under the bed?

Indeed she was. Her slim figure appeared and slithered out from under the bed. She got up, her hair pulled back in a pony tail, and smiled at Astro. She looked good.

"I came to say g'night too. I wanted to discuss Stone. What exactly did he want to do with you?" Cora asked, sitting next to Astro on the bed and staring at the flat screen T.V. attached to the end - board of the it.

"He wants to put the red core where my blue core is." It sounded so much like a rap line that Astro was tempted to sing it. "Why were you under the bed?"

"Ah." Cora mumbled, "Good night." she slid off the bed. She didn't bother answering the other question. Astro didn't want her to leave yet. He grabbled for something to say, and only one thing popped into his mind:

"Weren't we interrupted earlier today?"

Cora devilishly stalked back onto the bed. She smiled. "Yep. Let's finish it. From the beginning."

Astro closed his eyes. Cora leaned forward, and did what was becoming her signature style - she rang her fingers lightly up Astro's arms until he shivered. Their lips met, Astro felt Cora's hands tingling up his arms. He did something he really, really didn't think he would. He moaned. Just a little.

Cora's eyes flew open. She backed off. Astro backed off too, in the process falling off the bed. _Stupid! _he chided himself. He had always been so careful not to do something like that. His senses were magnified a thousand times more than any normal guys. When he kissed Cora, he could feel her muscles contract, the blood flow through her lips, the softness of the tissue. Everything, like Astro was analyzing it. It would make any normal guy flip out. "I'm sorry." he managed to say through embarrassment.

Cora held out her hands to pull him back up. "It's okay. Maybe I'm glad you did that. You see, I guess I'm just jealous, but I was starting to think you and Zella…"

"What?"

"Never mind." Cora turned her head away.

"Cora…" Astro said gently, "I'm beginning to think the only way to show you my feelings is through actions, huh?"

"I suppose."

Astro breathed deeply. Summoned up his courage, and caught Cora's arms. Pinning her down. He kissed her again, long, slow. And again. And again. And… well, you get the idea.

At first Cora seemed too shocked to respond. But then she did. Astro made sure that only his lips and his arms were touching her. So basically he was on all fours. He knew that he might lose control. Which wouldn't be good for Cora. Especially since he was so strong. He didn't trust himself.

"Don't' you think we should be talking about Stone?" Cora managed to say; though it took her five minutes to get that sentence through.

"No." Astro answered back curtly, tracing her lips and then kissing them again.

She moaned. He wasn't sure if it was because of him or because of him saying, "no." He never found out.

Cora began to really get into it. She twisted and squirmed until Astro let go of her arms. She took his shirt and tried pulling Astro down. He resisted, naturally.

Astro's lips trailed off of Cora's and went to her ear. "Cora?" he breathed. No answer.

"CORA?" he asked again, a little louder.

"WHAT?" Cora snapped, eyes still closed. "Why aren't you kissing me?"

"Because, Cora. I can't." Astro managed to say, though he was really trying to stay in his position he was in. Cora tugging and pushing at him was making him… aroused?

"Why?" she whined.

"I don't' trust myself." sighing, Astro gave her a final kiss and slid away. Laying on the bed. "I - I don't think I would stop at just kissing."

Cora rolled herself back up, propping her self up on her elbow. "I understand." she said slowly.

Taking a deep breath, Astro tried to sound more commanding then he felt. "You should go to bed."

"Sure thing." Cora replied cheerfully, she dove under the covers.

"Not in here!"

"Dangit." Cora frowned. "You're no fun."

Astro smiled again. He came up to her. "See you in the morning?"

"Most likely." Cora grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was really getting into it."

"It's alright. Do you know how close we came to-" Astro didn't finish the sentence. He left it hanging, staring at Cora with those wide brown eyes of his. "See ya kiddo." he finally said.

"Yup." Cora jumped off the bed. Before leaving, she turned to him, "So, how DO you sleep?"

"I don't have to sleep often. Quite normally every other week. But when I do, I can't be woken up until 6:00 a.m. I'm just programmed that way." Astro rattled off.

"Ha! Thanks for the bio robot boy." Cora muttered.

"Robot boy?"

"You are one. And it doesn't bother me. Or Zella for that matter. Or all the girls at our school…" Cora winked. Astro watched her leave.

Settling down for the night, Astro couldn't have felt better.


End file.
